User talk:Toshiro971
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:33, June 10, 2011 Edits Please do not back date our information. Our information is up to date with the manga. Ichigo is no longer a substitute, nor does he have a zanpakuto any longer and he works for the Unagiya Shop. Removing such information is vandalism. Do not do it again.-- He does has a zanpakuto if you read the manga. DUHToshiro971 (talk) 18:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Toshiro971 :And if you read the date of that message, you would see that it was dated 6/10/2011. Ichigo was powerless on 6/10/2011. So no, if you actually read the tmanga, you would see that we are right and you were wrong. Also, please stop trying to say Ichigo is a substitute again. Find me the line where it says he is once again a substitute. Having his powers back does not make him a substitute once again.-- :I do read manga every week. You need to read the manga. Rukai stabbed him with a sword Urahara made with all the Captains and the Lieutenants reiatsu into the sword. Im right and your wrong!!! Toshiro971 (talk) 18:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Toshiro971 ::Yes, I read the manga as well. I read each chapter several times. You need to read what I wrote. I wrote that at the time of the original message on 6/11/2011, Ichigo was powerless. He has since regained his powers however he was never said to be a substitute again. A subsitute Shinigami is an official position in the Gotei 13. Just because Ichigo has his powers back does not mean he was given the job again.-- ::I understand that, but if he aint a substitue, why did they ask for his help in the battle against kugo? Toshiro971 (talk) 18:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Toshiro971